


Your flip phone won’t show my kissing emojis

by myelinsheet, wowisthatadarksoulsreference



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Half-Turkish Eren, High School, Humor, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Loner Eren, M/M, Reiner hates having a crush but the dude accepts it, Study Group, eren likes Russian literature, eren yells, goth mikasa, he secretly makes tiktoks about it but thankfully eren doesn’t have tiktok, his moms food is too sour but Carla don’t give a damn, nerd armin, reiner is in love but he doesn’t show it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myelinsheet/pseuds/myelinsheet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowisthatadarksoulsreference/pseuds/wowisthatadarksoulsreference
Summary: Being the jock he is; the self-proclaimed king of the school Reiner can never come out with his sexuality, neither can Historia. That’s why the duo decided to just fake date and be safe. Sadly though, Reiner is crushing real bad on a certain someone, not that anyone but Historia will know...And that certain someone is definitely not pleased to be around him.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Reiner Braun, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	Your flip phone won’t show my kissing emojis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, me and wowisthatadarksoulsreference wanted to write this fic real bad, so here it is. We appreciate all types of feedbacks and comments!! Thank you for reading.

Eren’s favorite subject is Russian literature, so it was his lucky day when the current subject of discussion was Mikhail Bulgakov and his most prized works. His teacher, Mr. Ackerman laid out the foundations of the Master and the Margarita, which is in fact, Eren’s favorite book. It was unfortunate that this precious topic was being told to a bunch of lackluster teenage kids, who cannot comprehend Bulgakov’s most precious book.

Suddenly, Eren could hear a baritone laughter behind him. Narrowing his eyes; the dark-haired boy kept his eyes focused forward. He could do it, surely he wouldn’t be distracted by such simple noises. The noises, however, were closer to him than Professor Ackerman was. The more he acknowledged the more he couldn’t think about anything other than those disrespectful students in the back. He knew exactly who was talking. The jocks, their captain to be exact. He gritted his teeth, unable to calm himself down. When he heard more laughter, Eren had had enough.

“Shut the fuck up, Reiner!” Eren yelled out-- shifting his head to examine at the culprit, impulsively. Shocking the whole class into silence. He swallowed, his eyes open wide to the realization that he had just said that out loud. Shouted even. In Levi Ackerman’s class.

The whole class was silent after that, letting the echoes of the approaching footsteps of the professor ring in his ears. Eren didn’t dare to lift his head to meet his gaze; he merely stared forward as if it would turn him invisible. Unfortunately, for him, it certainly didn’t.

Levi Ackerman was right in his face. Eren could feel him staring, but he still didn’t form any eye contact. “Oh,” he said. “I see that you’re so passionate about Braun that you took the reins in your own hands to warn him, hm?”

Eren did not answer, feeling completely out of his element. He swallowed, feeling his heartbeat race as his most favorite teacher apprehended him.

“If you can handle him that well, why don’t you partner with him for your project? That would be fine, right?”

“Pro…” Eren started but his words died on his lips. What project? He must’ve failed to notice it while he was too distracted by the jock’s laughter.

“And you, Braun.” Levi directed his glare to Reiner this time, his voice as monotone as ever. Reiner was obviously just as distraught as Eren was. “Would you mind keeping it quiet a bit? Jaeger is getting distracted as he cannot ignore the smallest of things.”

Eren wanted to scream, but screaming was the thing that got him into this in the first place. Group partners, whatever. It wasn’t like there was anyone in the class he was close with, but Reiner? That dimwit was for sure going to make him do all the work. Which he isn't planning to do, he would rather die, if he had to be honest.

The rest of the class was uneventful. But the thought of the impending group project was a stone in his head, weighing all of his other thoughts down. He’s not happy with this outcome and was so frustrated he could almost cry.

The bell rang, and Eren took it upon him to directly walk towards Reiner Braun. The cause of all of this misfortune within him.

“You,” Eren spat, looking at the jock wearing his football jacket. One of his arms was around Historia, his girlfriend, who was looking at him expectantly. She covered her mouth with a book, making her expression unreadable. Reiner, on the other hand, was stern. “What is it, Jaeger? Haven’t you ridiculed yourself enough?”

Eren let out a hiss of frustration. “If you expect me to do all of the work, then you're dead wrong, Braun.”

“Me? Letting someone do all the work at a group project?” Reiner said with raised eyebrows, tightening his hold onto Historia. “Now, why would you think of such a thing, Eren?”

Eren takes a step closer towards Reiner, and vehemently glared at him with more, and more anger. “I have seen the way you treated Armin.” Eren said.

“And what about it?” Reiner asked. “I don’t think it matters for a group project.”

“You will give me your phone number.” Eren said, fishing out his Samsung flip phone. An uncharacteristic snort erupted from Historia, which was just her way of containing her amusement, but soon it broke as she started laughing. She whispered something in Reiner’s ear, which Reiner responded by frowning and lightly pushing her away.

“Eren,” he said.

“What?” Eren asked, so flatly that it was dubious whether it was a question.

“What the fuck?”

Eren furrowed his brows, confused by Reiners response.

“I need your phone number don’t I? We need to pick a time and date so that we can work on the project.” Eren explained, treating Reiner like a confused child.

“I meant. Why are you walking around with a damn flipphone in 2021. The only person who has a phone like that is my grandmother. How are we going to even text when you have that thing?”

“Uh, I was thinking we could use Discord?”

Now it was Reiner’s turn to be confused. “Discord?” He looked at the cheerleader in his lap, but she shrugged in response. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Uhm, it's like Skype.” Eren vaguely added.

Reiner ignored that and grabbed a piece of paper on Historia’s desk, writing his phone number on it-- giving it to Eren while subtly, looking away from him.

“I’m free on Wednesday and Thursday.”

Content with what he got, Eren did not want to spend more time hanging around with the people who thought ‘being popular in high school’ meant anything in real life. He did not even pay a goodbye as he walked out of the class, he couldn't be bothered with it honestly. He grabbed his bag and left the class.

At the gate, his friends Mikasa and Armin were waiting for him. He wasn’t sure how they became friends exactly, it was more that they started the hang out around Eren, and Eren did not really hate it.

“Eren, I heard from Connie that you’re partnered with Reiner...” Armin said as the trio walked home. Their houses aren't far apart, a fifteen minute walk from school. “You got mad at him in class?” Armin asked, wanting an explanation from Eren himself.

“That damn meathead was laughing while Mr. Ackerman was teaching, and it really annoyed me. Next thing I know, Levi is glaring at me and forcing me to partner up with Braun.” Eren muttered dejectedly, feeling humiliated by his favorite teacher. It was painful to even think about it; he hasn't lost his cool like that in a while. Last time it happened was almost a week ago.

“He will try to make you do everything, Eren.” Mikasa warned. Her kohl-lined eyes were intense as usual,

“I already know that! I assured him. He gave me his phone number, and I will force him to work with me on the presentation.” Eren said, with his usual determined tone.

“I knew you’d handle it Eren!” Armin cheered. He had this weird admiration for Eren which he felt unsure about, but it was nice to have him around sometimes. The other topics they talked about were mundane but appreciated. Armin was the first one to reach his house, he bid his farewells as Mikasa stopped Eren.

“Eren, I need to tell you something.”

“Hm? Go for it.”

Mikasa chewed on her black nail and shook her head. “Not yet. Nevermind. See you tomorrow,” she said quickly and waved.

Eren was confused but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t a long walk from Mikasa’s house to his. He shouted a hello to the house when he entered, and assumed it to be empty when there were no responses. He went upstairs, too tired to do anything. He was about to take a power nap as he remembered his project.

“Oh right,” he said to himself and sent an SMS.

To: Reiner Braun

BTW my discord id is SuicidalManiac#6660 add me

That ought to do it. He could finally sleep peacefully after what felt like accomplishing his duty. And so he did. 

Eren woke to the sound of his alarm going off, he stretched and turned the blaring thing off with a sigh. Grabbing his trusty flip phone, Eren frowned as he noticed the 4 messages left by Reiner. 

17:14

From: Reiner Braun 

Eren??? Idk how to set this uopp [][]

17:17

From: Reiner Braun

Dude, answer me?? [] [] [] does your phone even support emojis

17:20

From: Reiner Braun

Eren I dont know how to add you Im going to kill you man [] [] []

17:30

From: Reiner Braun

Call me []

Eren was going to listen to some Selda Bağcan, but instead he has to call the big oaf who cant even make a discord account. Going through the menu, he called Reiner, holding his phone against his ear. 

“Fucking finally man, where were you?” Reiner asked, sounding annoyed. 

“I was napping.” Eren answered.

“So you ARE a grandma.” Reiner joked. 

“Very funny Reiner.” Eren mused, rolling his eyes. “You can't make a discord account?” he asked.

“I did, but I can't add you.”

“Can’t you read? I literally messaged you with my discord account name.”

“Eren, don't be a dickwad and just come here and help me set this shit up.” Reiner answered. 

“Well, only if we can do homework at your place.”

“Fine.”

Eren closed his phone, again, disregarding the farewells. He got a text message from Reiner with his address, going downstairs with his backpack on again. The kitchen and living room smelled like… soup.

“Mom?” Eren asked as he peeked into the living room. His mom was in front of the strove, stirring something as she looked up at him. 

“Why do you have your backpack on? I made some sarma, so sit down and eat some food.” She ordered. 

His mothers food is alright, but her sarma is too sour-- so he would rather not sit down to eat. “Uhm, I have to go to my classmate, gotta do homework.” Eren explained. 

“You sure you don't want to eat dinner first?” his mother asked, suspiciously so.

“I will eat when I get back, won't take long.”

* * *

Reiner was such a pain in the ass, he couldn’t even do basic computer tasks. Eren has to walk 20 minutes to get to the guys house, which was annoying. This whole situation is annoying. All he really wants to do is get back home.

Reiners house is huge, which Eren expected since the address is within the rich neighborhood district. He sighed when he finally found the house that was described. Perfectly white walls, a huge garden with flowers. The ridiculously decorative garden had statues for fuck’s sake, three women in renaissance clothing guarding the flowers. Eren rolled his eyes, that was definitely not Reiner’s taste and it wasn’t particularly his taste either, the Brauns must be ridiculously pompous.

He went ahead and rang the bell, with how the house was looking he expected a freaking butler to open the door, but it was in fact a child.

“And you are?” the girl asked, she did not have a sliver of shyness to her despite her age. Eren didn’t mind, he wasn’t one to judge a kid’s attitude.

“I’m here for Reiner,” Eren answered flatly. The girl tilted her head and squinted her eyes, as if she was assessing Eren’s appearance. “I see…” she muttered to herself quietly before turning and yelling. “REINER! SOME DUDE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!”

There was no response. “REINER!” the girl yelled again. She must’ve have short-temper as it didn’t take much to tick her off. Eren smiled subconsciously, she reminded him of another certain someone. He just hoped that she wouldn’t make the mistake of having random outbursts in the future, especially during the literature class.

The girl pulled him in while huffing, which actually surprised Eren. He frowned as he took off his shoes. “Aren’t you worried getting a stranger in your house?”

The girl shrugged. “Well Reiner is probably upstairs and he can’t hear me so… Plus, we won’t be strangers if we meet. I’m Gabi, I’m so cute you wouldn’t dare to hurt me even if that was your intention,” Gabi said, holding her smiling face in her palms. “And even if you tried I know where the knives are and you don’t. Who are you?”

Eren smiled, he actually enjoyed Gabi’s company. “Eren,” he answered. There was a smug smile on Gabi’s face which Eren did not understand but did not question either. She beckoned him upstairs and Eren followed. He was feeling Gabi’s vibe so he talked. “So you’re Reiner’s sister?”

“Cousin,” she corrected. “But I guess I consider him an older brother.”

“I hope he isn’t like his school self while he is at home.”

Gabi frowned. “I don’t know how he is at school though!” she complained. She knocked on a door. “Reiner! Your boyfriend is here!”

Eren was about to say something to the teasing as he wanted no part in it but he didn’t have to as Reiner opened the door furiously. “He isn’t my fucking boyfriend,” he said, a bit too flustered for a middleschooler’s tease.

Gabi pouted. “Well is he your girlfriend then? I’m telling Historia.”

Reiner rolled his eyes and pulled Eren into his room, not willing to participate in Gabi’s nonsense any longer. Her snickering could be heard from outside.

“Sorry about that,” Reiner smiled. He seemed strangely friendly, maybe it was because this was his house. Eren frowned. “I actually enjoyed her company, you should rather be sorry for your lack of skill for setting up a basic program and making me come here.”

Reiner’s friendliness vanished from his face, sternness taking its place. “Oh, so you’ll be like that.”

“Hell yeah I will,” Eren responded, wasting no time seating himself in Reiner’s chair and fixing his error.


End file.
